No Room For Midgets
by Small Ghost
Summary: Kevin is feeling left out and his teammates are NOT helping! Being a midget sucks!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING YOU HEAR ME NOTHING!!!!!  
  
No Room For Midgets  
  
I was bored. No really I WAS bored. There had to be something for me to do, I know my loving friends would help we shed my boredom.so I began my search for fun! Cool that sounds like an adventure! COOL! My own adventure Kevin's search for fun! Well there's Mariah I think I'll see her first. She's really nice well so I set off towards the park where sure enough Mariah was! She was sitting on the bench making out with Ray I approached slowly,  
  
"Hey Mariah! How's it hanging?" I ask. No reaction.  
  
Oh boy! I'm being ignored .well two can play at that game! Hah ha! A plan I'll get rid of Ray.I'll just pretend to be talking to Tyson. Perfect.  
  
"Oh hey Tyson how's it going what are you doing here?" I say especially loud so Ray will hear me.even though Tyson isn't actually there! I clear my throat to make a Tyson like noise,  
  
"Oh Hey Kevin wassup? I'm .uh looking for Ray you know big tournament coming up we need to .uh train yeah that's it train! But I guess he isn't here so I'll leave see you around Kevin!" I say pretending to be Tyson was a blast! I notice Ray ears prick. I rub my hands together my plan is working!  
  
"Three years later." I mutter impatiently stamping my foot; Ray isn't going to remove his tongue from Mariah's throat or vice-versa yuck I'm gonna barf if I watch them any longer,  
  
"HEY! MARIAH I'M TALKING TO YOU!" I yell, this startles the lovebirds Ray stands up,  
  
"I think I'd better leave!" He says quickly running off. Uh oh Mariah's got that sad look in her eyes again! Kevin we have a problem.  
  
"AH! You shot me with a horrible look oh the pain oh the agony! .Shit I said that out loud!" I say realising I did say that out loud. This could get ugly.  
  
"Kevin! What do you think you're doing? Ray and I were going out again for the first time in five years and you blew it! What was so important that it came between that eh?"  
  
Uh oh! What will I say?  
  
"I uh.grew a tail?" I stammer.  
  
"Kevin you DUMBASS! YOU MUCKED UP EVERYTHING!" She yells as tears build up in her eyes,  
  
"Oh Mariah...don't say it like it's my fault! .Oh wait it IS my fault I'M SORRY MARIAH!" I say desperately that Papa Roach song 'She loves me not' comes into my head god why am I thinking about that!  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it Kevin! Get lost get outta my life!" She yells as she runs off tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Owchy.sorry!" I murmur sadly "Oh well there's always Lee!" I add happily skipping off.  
Did you like it? Well I hope you did R&R Flames will be accepted! 


	2. Homework Trouble

Well I'm onto my second chapter! Hope you enjoy and remember to R&R!!!  
  
No Room For Midgets  
  
Chapter 2: Homework Trouble  
  
"Ah! Peace and quiet studying is such an easy thing when peace is around you. " Sighed Lee nibbling on the end of his HB pencil whilst reading over his Standard Grade Biology Workbook.  
  
"Lee. Lee?" whispered Kevin. No reaction.  
  
"Oh boy De-Ja-Vu!" thought Kevin sweat-dropping,  
  
"LEE!" Kevin yells waving his arms about madly. No reaction.  
  
"Kevin.go away I'm studying for my big test!" said Lee peacefully,  
  
"Ok." Sighed Kevin walking out the door.  
~10 Minutes later~  
  
Kevin snuck up behind Lee, who was still studying,  
  
"Lee?" Kevin whispers. No reaction.  
  
"No," said Lee,  
  
"Lee play with me!" said Kevin tugging at Lee's waistcoat,  
  
"No," said Lee,  
  
"Come on Lee!" said Kevin in a whining voice,  
  
"NO! NO! NO! I'M STUDYING GO AWAY KEVIN!" Yelled Lee,  
  
"But I'm soooo bored! I really want someone to talk to!" whined Kevin,  
  
"GET LOST KEVIN!" Yelled Lee pointing an angry finger at Kevin who sunk down,  
  
"But Lee." began Kevin,  
  
"GET LOST YOU LITTLE PARASITE AND NEVER COME BACK!" Yelled Lee flinging Kevin out the door.  
  
"Oh no fair! I get no respect!" sighed Kevin.  
Did you like it? I'll update soon! But now R&R flames will be accepted! 


	3. Brief Encounter

WOO HOO! I'm onto my 3rd Chapter! I hope you like it and remember R&R!  
  
No Room For Midgets  
  
Chapter three: Brief Encounter  
Aw no one likes me! I feel so alone why does no one like me? I didn't do anything wrong! I treat everyone as what I would like to be treated like. But no I get it all shoved back into my face! Ignore the midget there's no room for Midgets in our little perfect village! Well screw them the assholes! I don't need them! Newsflash I'm pulling a Ray Kon. I'm running away. I'll go live with the Bladebreakers.  
  
"HEY RAY OPEN UP!" yelled Kevin thumping on Kai's mansion door. (Rumour has it this is where the Bladebreakers are staying) And sure enough someone came but it wasn't Ray.it was Kai! He opened the door slightly,  
  
"Hi Kai!" said Kevin cheerfully,  
  
"Good god! Be gone Munchkin!" Yelled Kai slamming the door in Kevin's face,  
  
"Meanie!" Yelled Kevin walking off.  
Ok I know it's short but it's called 'Brief' Encounter well I hope you liked it R&R now! Flames are accepted! 


	4. When in the Land of MaxEat Sugar!

Chapter Four!! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed you are all stars thanks so much!  
  
* Chapter Four * When in the land of Max eat Sugar!!!  
  
"Pah! Stupid Kai I mean what cheek.he called me a munchkin! A MUNCHKIN! I'll munchkin him I'll tell him Ray's been cheating on him with Mariah!" Thought Kevin walking past Max's shop,  
  
"KEVIN!!" Yelled Max bursting out the shop and hugging Kevin so tight he couldn't breathe, "HOW YA DOING BUD???"  
  
"I'd.be.fine.if.I.could.breathe!" gasped Kevin, Max laughed and stopped hugging him, and the blond teen slipped his arm around Kevin's shoulders.  
  
"Uh.. How ya doing Max?" asked Kevin,  
  
"OH I'M GREAT!!" yelled Max excitedly,  
  
"That's.cool well the White Tigers chucked me out! I'm all alone! No where to live!" Said Kevin dramatically, Max gasped  
  
"THAT'S TERRIBLE! You can live with me and we can eat sugar for breakfast, lunch and dinner all day! Every day! 24:7! Cool huh? Huh? I mean you do LIKE sugar don't you Kev?" asked Max,  
  
Kevin had sussed it out Max was high on the sugar.as long as Max didn't rape him Kevin was happy he had been invited to live somewhere!  
  
"Uh yeah I like sugar! Brilliant stuff very... Sugary!" Said Kevin a bit unsure on what to say,  
  
Max showed Kevin into his house  
What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!!!!! 


End file.
